


Stand a Little In My Sun

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider's mother is an embarrassment, Waver is disbelieving, A+ Riding saves them from regular traffic in Athens, and this guy here just thinks it's all very nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand a Little In My Sun

Rider's return to Greece was not going to go as well as he would have liked.

Waver sighed and hoped he wouldn't be disappointed too badly. Riding on a chariot through the streets to the capital had attracted some attention, but none of it was the kind that held any recognition: it was much more along the lines of 'who is that crazy man driving those poor bulls in the road and how long is it until they get hit by a car, don't they know this is Athens?'

A+ rank Riding and A+ rank Luck was good for that much even among the craziest drivers, but even that couldn't get them a warm welcome once they reached the capitol building itself. If he'd had any sense, Waver would have made an excuse to stay in the hotel. Now, he'd have to try to convince Rider not to do anything stupid when he was rejected...

They were at a red light. Someone tapped on Waver's shoulder.

Waver turned to see a young man in casual clothing - not an officer telling them to get off the road, that was good - and answered, "Yes, I know, we're breaking a hundred traffic rules and are going to die if we don't get arrested first-"

"Could I talk to you and Alexander for a while?" is what the stranger actually asked.

Incredulously, Waver turned to Alexander, who shrugged. Turned back. "Get in the chariot."

He hopped in just before the light turned green, and they were off again.

Waver considered his next question in silence, debating between 'how do you know him?' or 'how the hell could you possibly know him?' when the man answered for him. "We haven't met, but my mother knew him well. Better than anyone, probably. She told me every story she remembered and drew me pictures of every person as she spoke: Diogenes the Cynic, Ada of Caria..." He smiled fondly and shook his head. "She said she was afraid for a lot of his life that he couldn't have children, and suggested to the king and his wife to send him a concubine."

"She wasn't even that beautiful," Rider added, in a bit of a petulant way. "My mother's opinion on anything's attractiveness was always in question."

Who would have been able to give advice to the king of Greece whose son would be alive now?

Another red light. Rider turned to examine the boy more closely. "You, hm... yes, you do have her look about you. I hope you've been handling things as well as your mother did."

"I do as well as I can. So far, it's been working. Greece is one of the best places to live in the world right now." A smile. "So who's he?"

Rider patted Waver lightly on the back. It was starting to bruise less. "He's my friend. Waver. You'll like each other."

"Pleased to meet you, Waver. I'm Greece."

...Seriously? Waver didn't say it, but the look on his face showed it.

"Really." The man who would be Greece shrugged. "It's all right if you don't believe me. When we get there I'll talk to the President and the Prime Minister. We can see what to do about Alexander's return then."

"...Well, that would definitely be better than us just charging in there claiming to be Alexander the Great and a random British magus," Waver muttered, with a defeated sigh. "I'll believe you for now. Stranger things have happened to me lately."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Alexander the Great's mother had sex with snakes?
> 
> Yeah, me neither until I was researching this.


End file.
